Kooper
(as a Catch Card) |location = Koopa Village, Flopside Pit of 100 Trials (30th floor) |species = Koopa |hp = N/A |df = N/A |moves = Shell Toss, Power Shell, Dizzy Shell, Fire Shell |card = 242}} Kooper is Mario's second party member in Paper Mario. He is an adventure-loving (and seemingly young) Koopa who dreams of becoming an archaeologist like his childhood hero Kolorado throughout the course of Paper Mario. He is the exact opposite of his successor, Koops, personality-wise. But in the battlefield, they are both similar to each other. History Paper Mario Before Mario & Goombario enter Koopa Village, Merlon states that they will encounter a koopa with a blue shell, inferring to Kooper. Mario and Goombario enter Koopa Village only to find that Fuzzies have attacked the village and stealing all the Koopas of their shells. Mario manages to get the shells back for the Koopas and eventually finds Kooper outside of his fuzzy-ransacked home. He tells Mario that his blue shell had been stolen by a Fuzzy and Mario promised to get it back for him. Once Mario gets the shell back for him, Kooper is one of Mario's partners. ''Ending'' In the Epilogue of Paper Mario, Kooper has finally joined Kolarado and his companions on his quest for archeological findings. They are seen on an expedition together adventuring to the Crystal Palace as Kooper knows his way there and back. Parakarry who hurriedly manages to catch up with the group before they make their leave off Shiver City interrupts by delivering a letter to Kooper about an invitation to Princess Peach's party. Kooper at first states that he can't abandon Kolorado and his companions on the expedition. Kolorado objects to it and tells Kooper, turning down an invitation is impolite as it is a golden opportunity for him. With glee, Kooper thanks Kolorado and happily rushes back to Peach's Castle. 'Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door' Kooper was going to make an appearance in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door but however, was scrapped for unknown reasons. Though, his sprites can be found within the game's coding. He was then replaced with Koops. 'Super Paper Mario' Kooper appears as a Catch Card in Super Paper Mario, found on the thirtieth floor in The Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Physical Appearance Kooper appears no different than an enemy Koopa. He looks similar to enemy blue Koopas in Super Mario World. Kooper does in fact share a few similarities with enemy Koopas in the Paper Mario series with them wearing accessories on their necks and arms. Kooper is instead given a red bandana and armbands (excluding the shades) to give him a friendly appearance. Ability By pressing C-Down, Kooper will retreat into his shell and allow Mario to shoot him short distances, allowing him to flip switches, grab items and attack enemies to deal a First Strike. If this is done on an enemy Koopa Troopa, they will reflect his attack and won't take any damage. Letters Received 'Kooper's Fan' Dear Mr. Kooper, I must apologize for sending a letter out of the blue. ♥ But I had to! I saw you walking in Toad Town with Mario. You seem so strong and brave. So dashing...♥ If it's OK, I'd really love to have a talk with you. (Oh♥ How embarrassing! ♥) I'll write to you again soon. Good luck, brave Koopa! Your Fan 'Koover' Dear Kooper, How goes the adventure? I can't believe you're hanging with Mario! I'm so jealous! Koopa Village is the same. Kolorado's wife is impatiently awaiting Kolorado's return. You and Kolorado... You guys have so much excitement in your lives. You're so lucky! Anyway, good luck, buddy! Koover of Koopa Village 'Kolorado's Wife' Kooper, how are you doing? Your mother dropped by for a visit the other day. We had a really nice talk over some Koopa Tea. She did seem disappointed that you were still on the road. She said that she's going to cook a delicious dinner when you come back, so you have something to look forward to. Oh yes! If you happen to see my wayward husband, please tell him to come home more often. Take care. Kolorado's Wife Attacks Gallery 80px-KooperCard.png|Kooper's Catch Card image from Super Paper Mario Trivia *Kooper was going to make some sort of appearance in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, perhaps one similar to that of Bow or maybe a larger role. However, he was removed. *In Super Paper Mario, Kooper appears in Catch Card 242 found on the thirtieth floor of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. *Although some artwork depicts Kooper as having an "X"-shaped arrangement of bandages on his cheek, no in-game sprites have ever shown him as such, not even those of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door or Super Paper Mario. Interestingly, though, Kooper's "replacement" Koops has a perhaps similar bandage on his nose. *His japanese name is "Kameki" * Despite Kooper having an unseen and unmentioned mother, his letter from Kolorado's Wife states that his mother will cook him something when he returns from his adventure. Though, in the epilogue of Paper Mario, Kooper is already on an excavation with Kolorado in Shiver City. And the fact that Parakarry visited Koopa Village earlier for Bombette, Kooper's mother was still unseen. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Partners Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Partner Project Category:Paper Mario Partners Category:Pleasant Path, Koopa Village, and Koopa Bros. Fortress Category:Paper Mario